The Dreamscape
by lizathon
Summary: the girls were never normal, but when they fall asleep they experience vivid dreams that are truly their past lives. Easter hatches a new plan and the simplest alliances are tested and strange illness attack the ones they care for most. Amuto etc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the historical events that inspired this story.

_I was born in Edo to an upper middle classed family. I was always referred to as beautiful, mainly because of my uncommon features. Not many girls were known to have pink hair and golden eyes. I spent most of my childhood playing with my friends Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Fujisaki Nagihiko. They both had long black hair that had a slight purple tint and hazel eyes. _

_Nadeshiko was a refined lady. She practiced calligraphy every morning and dance in the afternoons. She was always dressed in the finest kimonos which she lent to me all the time. She always took a liking to dressing me up. We often pretended we were geisha in Gion, charming men with our looks and conversation. She was smart too, well read in both hiragana and kanji – she spent a lot of free time writing poetry and playing the shamisen. _

_Then there was Nagihiko…my first crush. He was born to be a warrior. From a young age he trained to become a part of the imperial army. He often taught me in the disciplines of martial arts and swordplay, though it was forbidden for a girl to learn how to fight. He was a born strategist and it was his dream to become a general and win countless battles. It was my dream for him not to end up dead. _

_My life was simple, but happy. I was sure that nothing could happen to me once I remained in my oasis, the little ray of sunshine in the world that would always be safe. The same oasis that was dried up completely when the war started. The two main daimyo's were Hotori and Tsukiyomi. I lived in the heart of the Hotori prefecture. _

_One day when I was nine years old, the Tsukiyomi army invaded my village. I was terrified, hiding in the basement trying to tune out the sounds of my parents being killed upstairs. My sister, Ami sat crying in my lap. Hours later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I made Ami get behind me, and felt for the dagger Nagihiko gave me in the fold of my kimono. Even if died, I would protect my little sister. _

_I was more than surprised when I found that it wasn't an armed samurai that came for me, but instead it was a boy who could be no more than three years older than me. "Get away from me!" I shouted. _

_He shook his head and stepped towards me. "No, I don't think I will. Besides, I won't hurt you"._

"_Maybe you won't", I spat. "But someone else will". I was sure of it. _

"_Once you're under my protection no harm will come to you. Your sister too", he said. _

"_How can you promise that?" I asked. Something told me to trust him though my better judgment wouldn't let me. _

"_I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. When I turn 18, I'll be daimyo and then later, I'll be the next shogun", he boasted. "And by that time, you will be my bride". _

_Until then, my life had been going down a steady path, sure and unchanging. But at that moment, like a pebble being tossed into a stream, my life frayed out into different directions. This was the first step of many that led me to becoming the one and only Tsukiyomi Amu._

"Amu-chan wake up!" Ran shouted. "You're gonna be late for school!" The pink haired girl groaned and turned over in bed. That dream was just too vivid to recover from quickly.

"If you don't leave now, you'll miss Tadase-kun", Miki said. This made the girl jump out of bed. Amu was dressed and ready for school in record time.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked. "Let's go".

"The things we do for love-desu. How romantic", Suu gushed.

"YAY AMU-CHAN! YAY LOVE!" Ran cheered as the pinkette bolted down the street, her four charas trailing behind her. Amu reached the Royal Garden in record time while the new order of middle school guardians sat waiting for her. Said 'new order' went as following.

King's chair: Hotori Tadase

1st Queen's chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko (hearts)

2nd Queen's chair: Mashiro Rima (spades)

1st Jack's chair: Souma Kukai (hearts)

2nd Jacks chair: Fujisaki Nagihiko (spades)

3rd Jack's chair: Sanjou Kairi (cloves)

Ace's chair: Yuiki Yaya (cloves)

Joker: Hinamori Amu (hearts, spades, cloves, diamonds)

"You're late", Rima quipped while sipping her hot chocolate.

"S-sorry but you know how it is when s-sensei gives so much homework, nee", she tried, knowing exactly how lame the excuse sounded. She never was a competent liar.

"Amu-chan was off in dreamland again!" Ran, Miki, and Suu shouted. Amu glared at them.

"You three are a bunch of traitors!"

"So that's what happened", Kukai said. "Classic Hinamori", he laughed.

"Amu-chi is so lazy!" Yaya said. "But what was the dream about?" Amu blushed a deep red and started flailing her arms around.

"I-I couldn't tell you that! It's embarrassing", she said.

"I'm curious about it too, Amu-chan", Tadase said, immersing the girl in a full on sparkle attack. Usually, that could get her to do anything Tadase wanted, but under no circumstances was she going to tell him that she dreamed of being married to Ikuto! Amu turned her head fully away from him and his sparkles before she responded.

"If you all care so much about dreams, then go to sleep and have some. No need to bother other people", she said in her cool and spicy voice.

"So we're back to this now?" Nadeshiko chuckled. Her laugh was quiet yet melodic…like bells. Her time abroad had refined her into even more of a lady.

"Cool and spicy has returned!" Yaya said.

"The joker has changed personalities, yet again", Kairi said as he recorded it onto a notepad.

"H-hey, don't write that down!"

The silly arguments continued in the royal garden until a single voice rung out. "Yo", Ikuto said as he entered the room.

"Yo Ikuto", Kukai said. He'd gotten to know Ikuto a little better thanks to the time he spent with Utau.

"Tsukiyomi-san", Kairi said with a polite nod. He too was familiar with the black cat.

"What brings you here…Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase asked, on the brink of a character change. He was trying to be civil to avoid making an ass of himself in front of the two girls he liked at the same time.

"Amu brings me here, constantly; as does annoying you. Have you ever noticed that your squeaky voice goes to a normal octave when you say Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" he asked, mimicking the voice perfectly to earn laughs from all the guardians. Sure enough, the golden crown appeared on top of Tadase's head as he got a crazed look in his eyes. The king had returned once again.

"You dare mock your king? Come and face me mongrel!" he demanded in full character change.

"A mongrel is a dog, king" Kairi said. Yaya giggled.

"BOW BEFORE YOUR KING PEASANTS MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Rima sighed. "I'll get the bucket". Minutes later, the king's chair was back to normal and sulking in a corner.

Nadeshiko giggled. "I guess some things never change", she said fondly. Tadase sighed, sinking deeper into his emo corner. At this rate she would never take him seriously – especially not when she had Kukai and his athletic achievements to stare at every day.

"How did you guys deal with that before Rima donated her bucket?" Nagihiko questioned.

"It's Mashiro-san to you. If you insist on using my first name at least use an honorific", she said snobbishly.

"Oh Yaya knows Yaya knows!" The auburn haired girl said while waving her hands. "Na-chi used to ki-"

"Yaya-chan!" the older girl reprimanded. She did not need THAT brought up in front of everyone.

"Anyway", Tadase said after finally regaining his composure. "We should continue on with the meeting before classes start". He was hoping Ikuto would take his cue to leave.

"Alright, I get it. I'm kicked out", the black cat said. "Amu…I'll see you after school", he said before kissing her on the cheek and jumping out a nearby window.

"So I presume you'll be missing the afternoon meeting", Rima said, taking another sip of her drink.

"C-can you and Nagihiko cover for me?" she stammered, knowing that once Ikuto has summoned her there was no avoiding it. Besides that, the dreams she'd been having lately have left her with questions only Ikuto can answer.

"Anything for love", the devilish petite blonde teased.

"Oh, um Nii-chan", Nadeshiko said sweetly. Nagihiko twitched. That title only came with a hard to fulfill request.

"What is it Nadeshiko?" he asked strenuously.

"Can you cover for me this afternoon as well? Mom has been on my back about the recital that's coming up", she pleaded.

"Sure why not", he said. "It's not like I have anything to do", he added sarcastically. In actuality he had loads to do! Especially a little something called BASKETBALL PRACTICE! Starting five was no joke, and he was in the running for captain. But of course he couldn't say no to that darling, expectant little sister of his.

Kukai scratched his head. "Well, I wasn't gonna say anything but I was supposed to help Utau move into her new studio today", he said guiltily.

"Yes, nee-san said something about that. I'm going too", Kairi said.

"Aww, but Ichou you said you were taking Yaya for ice cream", the girl said with an adorable pout. Kairi started blushing and pushed his glasses up on his face.

"W-well you can come with me and we can go after that", he offered.

"Hai! Then it's settled Yaya's not going to the afternoon meeting either".

"Yes, and Tsukasa-san did ask me to do some shopping", Tadase said. "So it's agreed. Fujisaki-kun and Mashiro-san will handle the paperwork for today".

"No, nothing's agreed", Rima said. "I don't know about him, but I only agreed to cover for Amu. Don't throw your work on me. I have a life too", she said.

"Watching comedy doesn't qualify as a life nya", Yoru said.

"Why are you still here?" Kiseki roared.

"But she has a point", Rhythm said. "We have basketball today, right Nagi" Rhythm said.

"Be quiet Rhythm", Nagi scolded. "It's no problem. Practice doesn't start until five thirty".

Rima shut her eyes. "I'll do it if he does…I suppose", she said. Today, she would find something out once and for all. Soon after this decision, the school bell rung and the guardians headed to class – some rushing and others going at a slow pace, deciding that class would start when they were good and ready for it. Make these divisions at your own discretion.

While the guardians studied, a meeting of the minds was taking place in Easter headquarters. Those three nameless Easter scientists, who evidently did have names, were making one final attempt to impress Director Hoshina before their paychecks felt the consequences of not doing so.

"Well", Hoshina said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Do you have the embryo?"

"W-well not yet", Tsukumo said, fumbling around with his picture of Sanjou Yukairi for support.

"Then why are you here?" the director spat. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see, our department has found not only a way to increase Embryo searching productivity but also we've found methods of distracting the guardians".

"And that would be?" the man asked dryly. His plans had no room for any more empty guardians.

"Pairings!" Chichimura, the only girl explained.

"What".

"Relationships, after going deeper into our research of their social history, we have made predictions in their romantic patterns", the woman set a power point up and pressed play.

"First we have Amuto", said Tsukumo said. A picture of Ikuto carrying the pink haired heroine over rooftops was shown. "The guardian's joker Hinamori Amu is said to be romantically involved with your stepson Tsukiyomi Ikuto, though the age difference is questionable. Anyway, those two are the ones who cause the most damage".

"Next we have what I like to call Tadashiko or maybe Nadase?" Chichimura said. A picture of Tadase and Nadeshiko carrying papers into a break room was shown. They seemed to be deep in conversation. "These two are the brains of the outfit, and generally the guardian's leaders. Without them basically, everything goes to crap. Besides that, they seem to have a 'student council lovers' dynamic", she said while having her familiar mental rant about how some girls have all the luck.

"Anyway", Tsukumo said. "The third largest pain in our side would be Kutau", a photo of the two teenagers having a ramen eating contest came up on the screen. "These two are both formidable fighters, and Utau's charanari with Eru can purify X-eggs". Director Hoshina stared blankly – they were telling him nothing he didn't know already.

"Next there is Rimahiko", Manta said, finally entering the conversation. "They hate each other", he said flatly. "But evidently they still seem to be the other's favorite person…I don't know what that's about, but anyway, they're paired up in these notes so…" he said looking quite confused.

"It's called a love/hate relationship you dolt!" Chichimura snapped. "Any finally we have…"

"Kaiya!" Tsukumo said. "The budding more than friendship between the younger brother of the beautiful Yukairi-senpai and the Ace chair of the guardians. Romance runs in the Sanjou family", he said with hearts in his eyes. No one had the heart to tell him she married Nikaidou about a year ago.

"And how is any of…this going to help capture the embryo?" the director questioned.

"I was getting to that", Tsukumo said. "We plan to have the guardians and their allies distracted by their relationships in an interesting way".

"Its gonna be really fun to watch! Like one of those tragic movies", Manta added.

"But before we proceed, one question: how much do you consider Tsukiyomi Ikuto your son?" Tsukumo asked.

The director smirked darkly. "Not at all".

"Perfect…well in that case, we'll need that tuning fork one more time".

A/N: New story…again. This is gonna be a dream/reality or past/present thing going into all the girl's P.O.V's so basically there are gonna be two stories going on at once. I don't think it'll be too confusing but if it is let me know. Um, I guess that's it for now. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Amu stepped into the abandoned amusement park with uncertainty. This was definitely where Ikuto said to meet her. Soon she noticed the dark haired teenager sitting on a bench near the teacups. She smiled nostalgically. That was the most fun she had that entire year. "Ikuto!" she said with s small wave as she walked over. He nodded at her.

"My strawberry's late", he teased. She crossed her hands and turned away from him.

"Well I apologize. Some of us actually go to school", she defended. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and pulled the pinkette into his lap.

"Look, now she's all mad at me before she even got to ask me what she wanted", he teased.

"NO!" she shouted. "That's not what – wait. How did you know I needed to ask you something?" she questioned.

"It was written all over your face this morning. Now, do you need something stolen, sabotaged or killed?" he asked. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"That's some resume you've got there. But just wanted to talk", she admitted.

"Oh", the catlike teenager said. He was slightly taken aback by this comment. "We can do that too". Amu brushed a bubblegum pink hair out of her face before she looked up at him. Her golden orbs danced in the mid afternoon sunlight, making Ikuto suck in a breath. _Four more years _he reminded himself. In four years she'd be eighteen and an adult. He could have her then and nothing could come between them.

"Well um Ikuto", she said. "What do you think about dreams?"

He shrugged. Dreams were of little importance to him. Aspirations were something different completely though. Working hard to get what you want is the only way to make it in this world – that and lazing around until an opportunity falls on your overly talented head. But knowing Amu, she should go with the first one. "Why, you've been dreaming about me Amu?" he teased. Her face lit up like a Christmas light. He got it that quickly, and he was just messing with her.

"So you have been", he relished. "So tell me about it…go on".

"What role do I play nya?" Yoru asked.

"You're not in it", Miki said, shooting him down so the two humans could get back to their conversation.

"W-well in my dream", Amu started. "You were um…Ikuto!" she said, alarmed. The boy was clutching his head in pain. He fell to his knees shaking every few seconds. Amu kneeled at his side, holding his shoulders.

"Ikuto what's wrong?"

"Ikutoo!" Yoru wailed.

"G-get away from me", he warned. A frightening purple aura surrounded his violin. Amu and the charas gasped and recoiled in horror. The Death Rebel transformation was back.

Rima and Nagihiko sat in the Royal Garden; filing papers, approving documents, just the regular mundane student council like business. "I can't believe they have us doing this", Rima said, completely disgusted by the idea of work. The purple haired boy shrugged.

"We all have to do our part. Tadase and Nade do twice the work anyway", he said casually. Rima scoffed.

"They need to. If they want to be high king and high queen the better be doing twice the work as everyone else. They get twice the breaks as everyone else and twice the privileges too", she said.

Nagihiko decided to mull this over. The pint sized girl did have a valid point. "That's not true", he defended after a pause. Nadeshiko was his sister after all.

"Yes it is. King's chair or not, Tadase should not have so much sway with the school. It's only because he's related to Tsukasa. It's nepotism".

"Then explain Nadeshiko?" Nagihiko challenges.

"Still nepotism; she's practically his niece-in-law", she said as if it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"But Tadase likes Amu", Nagi pointed out. Rima nodded.

"It's true, he likes Amu but he loves your sister. The only reason he goes after Amu is because he thinks Nadeshiko will reject him and it will ruin their friendship." You tend to notice a lot while avoiding work and dodging fan boys.

"That would explain a lot", the purple head said. "But still, Nade's too young to be in love".

"She's a minute younger than you", the blonde girl pointed out. "Why can't she be in love?" Nadeshiko was one of the most mature girls she associated with. If anyone was ready for love it was her.

"She can be in love", the boy said "A minute after I am", he explained. "And what makes you such a love expert anyway? Getting tired of enslaving mankind?" he asked.

"No, no I'm not. And neither is your sister".

"What?" he asked. Nadeshiko didn't assort herself with fan boys.

"Not fan boys. She's better than me. Her slaves are only a few, but they're in power. She has Kukai – a friendly slave. Kairi – a lustful salve. Tadase – A love struck slave. And finally you – a family slave. I'm willing to bet she has your dad on a leash too", she explained. Nagihiko blinked. How did she know all that?

"I am not my sister's slave." He defended.

"You are and you know it. You can never say no to her. If you could you wouldn't be here right now and neither would I. So are you going to admit to having a sister complex now or later?" she asked.

He made a face. "Eww, no it's nothing like that!"

"So you admit to being a slave", Rima summarized. Kusu-kusu chuckled.

"Rima should be a lawyer!" she shouted in delight.

"Nagi man you're getting played. Not cool", Rhythm reproached.

"No, it's just…Nadeshiko is one of those people…a giver. She's nice to everyone and she's never been selfish. But the thing is about _givers_", he said the world with heavy disdain. "They all have one person who they take from…all the time. Since we were born she's been suckering me into doing stuff for her and it always works for the simple fact that she's not mean about it. How could you say no to someone who donates their birthday money to hurricane relief?"

"Easy, tell her to stop being a manipulative bitch", Rima said.

"I would, but she doesn't know she's doing it. In a situation like this, it's just better to give her what she wants. The things she asks for aren't too outrageous…it's not like she's you or anything", he said with a smirk.

"Did you just imply that I'm demanding?" she asked in fake shock.

"If the tiara fits ice queen", Rhythm joked. Rima turned up her nose.

"I'm offended", she said. "You should treat me to a parfait".

Tadase and Nadeshiko sat in the planetarium, reading the documents Tsukasa had given them on Easter. They both had to squirm out of the regular guardian meeting to get to their meeting with the founding king. "Easter's productivity has been low since last year," Nadeshiko observed while biting into a shumai dumpling. Tsukasa had the decency to order them some food this time.

"That's true", Tadase said. "But I still get the feeling they're planning something," he said. He was getting a bit distracted by the spectacular sight of the sunset from the planetarium and also the pleased glint in her eyes. He glanced over the Fujisaki girl. She became more beautiful and even more refined than she was before her departure. To any boy she'd be appealing but it was more than that to him. "F-Fujisaki-san", he started. This was the perfect atmosphere for a confession.

"We've known each other since pre-K", the girl said in exasperation. "Call me by my first name".

He glanced nervously away from her. What was he thinking? Nadeshiko wanted someone strong and athletic, like the boys she must have encountered in Europe. She wasn't like other girls, she knew _everything _about him – there was no way she would return his feelings. It would ruin their friendship and what's more it would ruin the guardians. She was his partner, the person he trusted the most in the world. During the time she was abroad he was up to his eyeballs in work nobody else wanted to do. It would be detrimental to the association for him to lose her again.

"Nadeshiko, there are X-eggs!" Temari said.

"Yes, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto's behind it", Kiseki shouted. "The ruthless feline!"

"Hai, hai there's that", Temari said. "But more importantly Amu-chan is there".

Tadase tensed. "Amu-chan!" he said in alarm. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes – it was always Amu-chan.

"Come on", she said dryly "let's go save your girlfriend." And with that the oblivious would-be-couple headed to the scene of the crime.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu said nervously. The X-eggs were swarming the area, and at this rate the amusement park would be destroyed.

"A-Amu get away!" he pleaded in pain. He had no control of his body at the moment. The pinkette began to tear up. She couldn't leave him like this, when he was in such obvious pain and she couldn't let the place that held their most precious memories be destroyed. The deadly scythe was raised over her head when an all too familiar voice shouted "Let her be Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" distracting the cat boy wonder from the pink haired girl. Amu heaved a sigh of relief the cavalry had arrived.

Tadase and Nadeshiko, Rima and Nagihiko, and Kukai, Utau, Kairi, and Yaya all came running from different directions. "Amu-chi are you okay?" Yaya asked.

"Hai."

"Then stop being so useless and charanari already!" Utau shouted. Amu looked around. Indeed, everyone else had already transformed.

"Watashi no kokoro UNLOCK!" she shouted. "Charanari Amulet Dia!" The girl floated down in the pale yellow outfit sporting a pair of pigtails.

"S-sugoi!" Kukai said. He was the only one not to see Amulet Dia yet. "Way to go Hinamori!" he shouted. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, what's important now is purifying those X-eggs", the pop star said.

"I agree. Hoshina-san is right", Nadeshiko said. She shut her eyes and started to think, going into her strategist mode.

"Mashiro-san, Sanjou-san and Yaya-chan should round up the X-eggs near the ground. Nii-chan, Souma-kun and I have airborne transformations so we'll have to retrieve them from the sky. Then when all the eggs are in synchronization, Utau-san can purify them with angel cradle. Everybody got that?" she asked. Everyone seemed lost but Nagihiko and Kairi. After she repeated it slower and with smaller words, everyone began to get the picture.

"That's our Na-chi" Yaya said.

"Yes the plan is fool proof", Kairi said.

"Yea, but can't Na-chi purify X-eggs too?" Yaya asked.

"Not by myself", she admitted stiffly. She'd only done it a few times.

"Then get Tadase and do Yamato Royal," the small girl said. That was the name of their joint attack. Nadeshiko spared a glance at the intense fight going on by the Ferris Wheel. Tadase was standing in front of Amu while holding Ikuto off with his scepter. She rolled her eyes.

"He's busy", she said bitterly before the group set to work on the X-eggs.

Amu was sweating. She was trying desperately to snap Ikuto out of his daze. She appreciated the guardians (and allies) coming to save her, but getting Ikuto to come to his senses made twice as difficult when he was fighting Tadase. '_I wish he would just go home'_ she thought ruefully but then froze. How could she think that about Tadase when she liked him…she did like Tadase, right? She shook her head. No, that couldn't be true. Not when every sign was pointing her to Ikuto.

"Amu-chan!" Miki shouted. "Now is not the time to think about your love life! Look at what's happening!"

Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto and Tadase were both conjuring powerful attacks and either one of them could be fatal. She cringed. At this rate they would kill each other. "You can save at least one of them", Dia said from inside of her. Amu shut her eyes as the golden globe appeared in her hands. "Shooting star shower!" she yelled, having no clue whether the move would save Ikuto or Tadase or nothing at all. She just had to trust in her heart.

Amu landed and opened her eyes slowly; wary of what she would see. To her relief, Ikuto was fine. He was just panting on the ground slowly coming back to his senses. Her attack had countered Tadase's after all. Tears of relief filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the mysterious teenager. "Ikuto", she cried. "Thank goodness."

Yes, Ikuto was fine for the most part, but someone else was definitely not. "Amu", Ikuto said in a strained voice, beckoning her to turn around. She was met with a sight that made her blood freeze in her veins. Tadase was on the floor, bleeding profusely and Nadeshiko crying over him. The rest of the guardians (and allies) were either freaking out, standing around, or creeping slowly away from the drama (Utau and Kukai, they were going for Ramen)

Amu stared at her hands as if they'd betrayed her. "W-what did I do?" she asked. She'd caused Tadase so much pain in the past, but never physically. Could he even consider forgiving her this time? And what of the rest of the guardians - Admittedly most of them wouldn't care. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the long approaching end had just been sent along.

"Amu, let's go", Ikuto said.

"Where are we going?"

"Your house", and with that they were off.

A/N: Second installment! Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

_I hate royals, and politics and especially wars. The war between the Tsukiyomi and Hotori prefectures for the Shogun title has been raging seven years! It's been seven years since my friend Amu has been kidnapped by the Tsukiyomi's. She's written a letter or two, but I haven't seen her since. War took my best friend from me, and later so much more. I won't forgive it for anything in the world._

"_Nadeshiko-san," my mother said. "What about yesterday's suitor. He was suitable." I rolled my eyes. They're already trying to marry me off. _

"_I didn't like him, he was unintelligent." I stated honestly. I usually try to be less shrewd with my mother, but I won't end up in a bad position because I didn't speak my mind. _

"_Then what about the scholar from yesterday?" I scrunched up my nose. _

"_No, he was condescending. He wouldn't value a woman's opinion, and besides that he's too old!" I said. My mother rubbed her temples. We were both experiencing a familiar headache. _

"_I hope you're not waiting for a Tokugawa or a Yamato!" she snapped as Baaya walked into the room. She held out a letter with the imperial seal on it. _

"_Word from Nagihiko-sama!" she said. Our faces lit up. My brother had been away fighting all year and we haven't heard from him at all. I scanned over the letter and the color drained from my face. He was being honored and promoted. All members of the Fujisaki house are being called to Royal Court as guests. _

"_Nadeshiko pack your things! We'll leave in the morning," my mom said. I sighed. As much as I miss my brother, court incorporates everything I hate; narcissistic lords and greedy advisors, but there would be no arguing with my mother this time. The next day, I arrived at the Hotori Palace around midday and was immediately shown to an elaborately decorative room. _

"_Your brother is in a war meeting," a servant girl informed me. "You will be able to meet with him shortly." I thanked her and then decided to walk around. I had to see if there was anything interesting to do around here. Soon I came across a little girl with pink hair; it was a lot darker than Amu's but the soft spot still registered. She was crying. _

"_What a disgusting little thing," some stuck up woman said as she passed by. _

"_It's amazing they let the maids keep their children. What is this world coming to?" another asked. I rolled my eyes and bent down to the child's level. _

"_What's the matter? Don't cry," I said in a soft voice. _

"_I-I can't find my mommy," she sniffled. I smiled sympathetically. In a couple of years, not finding her mother will be a glorious thing. I wiped the tears from her face. _

"_How about this, I'll take you to get some dumplings and then we'll look for your mommy" I said. Her eyes lit up. _

"_Really?" she asked. _

"_Rikka-chan," a velvety sounding voice asked. "Are you lost again?" Oh so that was her name. _

"_Tadase-sama!" The girl shouted, running to hug the boy. My heart stopped in my chest. Tadase. Hotori Tadase. The prince was in my presence. "The pretty girl saved me!" she said. He turned to me, ruby eyes bright enough to melt my indifference. _

"_You're Fujisaki Nadeshiko-san, right?" he asked. I nodded, using every inch of my willpower not to blush like an idiot. _

"_Oh, you two really are twins. Your brother is quite the tactician," he said. _

"_Nagi is really smart" I added. "I heard that you were leading the war meeting. How was it?"_

_He made a face. "Interesting, I guess. It's just that people are getting too carried away with the war to think about actually ending it. I mean the people are suffering and here we are thinking about gaining territory," he explained. Someone finally knew what I was talking about!_

"_I wish more people thought like you," I admitted. "Here we are nobles and royals thinking about how to get more power but we aren't the ones being attacked. We're not the ones at risk." He turned to me and smiled. _

"_Nadeshiko-san" he said._

"_Yes Tadase-sama?"_

"_I don't think I've met a girl like you before."_

"_Ooh, he likes her!" Rikka said. I almost forgot she was behind us. "Tadase-sama should marry her! Nade-sama is better than those other girls!" she said. And surprising as it may be, that little girl had better insight than anyone can account for. _

"Nadeshiko!" Temari shouted as she poked the girl with her fan. "I think he's waking up." Nade rubbed her eyes as started to remember what happened. Tadase was in the hospital because he got sliced up by Ikuto's scythe and she stayed by his side, eventually falling asleep. "Oh my," the elegant chara continued. "He really did get cut up though."

"Must you commoners harp upon the negative? Tadase is a gallant hero and being his guardian chara as I am also. Pay homage!" he said. Temari stuck up her nose.

"No one is disputing your," she giggled. "Chivalry, but Musashi-kun is still cuter than you!" she pointed out. A vein popped out of the king chara's head.

"What have I told you about that stupid green samurai? He is still beneath you!"

Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow. "Are you two dating?" she asked the charas. The blushed, looked at each other and then floated to opposite sides of the room. Nade smirked. The things she did on the quest of peace and quiet. While she was relishing her achievements, Tadase woke up.

"N-Nadeshiko," he said softly. She brushed the hair out of his face fondly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What happened?"

She flinched. No one would have the heart to tell him how Amu-chan just betrayed him, least of all her. "Um, I didn't really see what happened so…" He gave her a look.

"Nade-chan," he said, starting to sit up.

"Are you crazy? Lie back down, you just got fourteen stitches!" she yelled in character change with Temari. Her phone vibrated and she sighed. It was Amu.

_-come downstairs please!_ It read. The girl rolled her eyes. Her pink haired friend was in no position to be demanding anything, but she would go if only because of the dream she just had.

"Hotori-kun, I'll be back in a minute," she said before leaving the room and descending the staircase. The pink haired girl sat in the waiting room with a sullen expression on her face. She smiled brightly when she caught a glimpse of her friend.

"Nadeshiko! How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine Amu-chan," she said stiffly. Amu released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank goodness," she paused. "He doesn't hate me does he?"

Nadeshiko sighed. "No, he doesn't hate you Amu-chan. He doesn't really remember what happened." His poor princely psyche wouldn't allow him to think that his precious Amu-chan was capable of doing anything wrong.

"That's perfect! And you won't say anything, right?" she asked.

"And why exactly would I do that?" Nade questioned. "You have that little faith in me. Yaya's the one you've gotta worry about. She's always had a mouth on her," she joked.

"Nadeshiko thank you!" the pink haired girl said. "See you later." She waved making her way towards the door.

"Wait, you're not going to see him?" Nadeshiko asked. That was kinda the point of going to the hospital…you know….to visit the hospitalized. Amu stopped.

"Oh um…you know it's getting late and my parents might freak out so can you tell him I said hi?" she asked.

"Sure."

"But Amu-chan isn't Ikuto at your house?" Ran asked.

"Yea, and aren't your parents and Ami out of town so it's only you two?" Miki concluded.

"Shut up!" Amu shouted, upset that her cover was so easily blown. She looked up at Nadeshiko with pleading eyes. The purple haired girl rolled her eyes and then smiled despite of herself.

"Have fun, but this isn't helping you with Tadase. You're in love with him right?" she asked. Amu looked at her strangely and then chuckled a bit.

"Nadeshiko, I'm not in love with Tadase-kun…you are," she said.

"I'm WHAT!"

Amu laughed and ran out the doors and into the arms of a certain black cat like person outside.

A/N: This is chapter 3…it's short, I know but I'm pressed for time right now (going to the movies) leave a review please, I'll try to update soon.


End file.
